oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kor'doril
Kor'doril is a chaotic neutral city known for it's battles and conflicts with the Kingdom of Amaria. Kor'doril is home to primarily wood and savage elves of the surrounding jungles and forests. History Kor'doril is arguably one of the oldest cities in the world of Oustomia. Although several hundred years ago, tribal humans had settled in their ancient lands of Am'erial, vast jungles known for their beasts and powerful creatures. These humans disturbed the natural balance, and the savage jungle elves did not approve of these new invaders, and worked to subjugate them. It wasn't difficult; the savage elves were vast, and had many cities and towns across the Am'erial coast where the Humans had begun settling. The elves of Kor'doril committed brutal atrocities that eventually led to the humans embracing a dark god to escape the cannibalistic and brutal enslavement that they were frequently forced under. When this dark God entered the picture, things began to change - the warriors of Kor'doril found that these humans, calling themselves Amarians, were harder to kill. They were suddenly becoming better trained, creating weapons and armor of iron and steel, giving them a unique edge against the traditionalist Jungle Elves. The elves of Kor'doril did their best to remove the taint of the humans from their lands, but it was a downhill battle. Their magic was no match for the anger and hatred the humans had for them, and they channeled those emotions into combat against their ancient enemy. As they were fully pushed back to their core lands, the elves of Kor'doril took drastic changes to their behavior, ceasing their cannibalistic behavior and bringing themselves back into the fold with Calistria proper. Geography Kor'doril sits a river leading down from the single mountain peak known as 'The Brother', that leads into a large cove. The elves of Kor'doril use this area for fishing and access to the larger oceanic area around them. Around them lies vast swaths of jungle, which they use to hide their city and movements from the prying eyes of other's. Their skill in the Jungle is unmatched by any other races, even other elves. The savage elves of Am'erial are the best scouts and archers in the world, and this is shown in quietly camouflaged outposts, hidey-holes and other such things scattered throughout the jungles around them. Inhabitants The elves of Kor'doril are a changing populace. Underneath various leaders and politicians, they are attempting to change the people from a cannibalistic, traditional warrior race to something more akin to the elves of their sister city of An'doril. This is a difficult process, opposed by their Warrior-King, the enigmatic and old(yet still healthy), Jaguar Lord. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Most elves typically worship those that they fancy, and although Kor'doril does have a particular favor towards that of Calistria, with emphasis on many of her more malevolent aspects. Although the enigmatic Jaguar Lord openly worships Urgathoa, and worship of the Goddess of Gluttony and Disease is not outlawed within Kor'doril. That being said, many elves do favor others from the Elven Pantheon. Magic Kor'doril enjoys druidic and divine magic, although they tend to outright hate that of the arcane. Divine magic as a whole is welcomed, as long as it is favored by their God's. Despite their love of Urgathoa, production of Undead is strictly disallowed. Technology Kor'doril despises technology in all it's forms, and either destroys it on sight, or has it removed in some way. Law & Crime TBA People & Places of Interest TBA Category:Cities